


Strandline

by sudaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudaki/pseuds/sudaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick interlude during chapter 212 – wherein basketball begat an argument which begat more basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strandline

He's lying flat on his back, trying to muster the strength to demand one more round, when Aomine says, "Give up already. It was totally mine."

Kise lets his head flop over in that direction – Aomine is crouched down next to him looking expectant. He's also looking way less tired than Kise feels. Aominecchi is really, _really_ awesome and also really not fair, and Kise has no idea what he was talking about just now.

"...Huh?" he manages.

Aomine snorts and leans back against the bench. He snags a towel, mops sweat off his face. "You okay in there? The pass. It was mine."

"... ah," that's right – they were arguing over Kurokocchi's pass during practice. Kise remembers some shoving and yelling. Kise thinks it was Aomine who suggested settling it in a game of one-on-one. He wonders if Aomine's still pissed off. "Best of three," he says.

"How many times you think you just lost, Kise?"

Kise can't remember. It feels like a lot. "Best of _next_ three."

Aomine groans and tosses the towel at his face. "Give up already, dumbass."

"No way. Gonna win the next one – pass was _so_ mine." He reaches up to take the towel off his face, and it's the hardest thing he's ever done in his life. 

"Fuck. Let it _go_." Aomine takes a swig from his water bottle, and squints at him. "You bug Haizaki this much every time you two got in a fight?"

"No." If Kise weren't so exhausted, he might remark on what a _weird_ thing that is to say. He looks over at Aomine again. He doesn't _look_ pissed off. "You gonna trip me in the hallway or tell girls I got a small dick?"

Aomine just snorts and looks away.

They go quiet for a bit. Kise listens to his own breathing, the quiet squeak of the bench when Aomine shifts and sighs. He can almost get pissed off just _thinking_ about Haizaki, whom he hasn't even seen in a week. Like hell he'd waste a whole afternoon on that asshole. 

Like hell Haizaki would waste a whole afternoon on _him._

"It was stupid," Kise says out loud. 

This time it's Aomine who says "Huh?"

"The pass." He stares up at the high ceiling, trying to find the right words. "I mean, Kurokocchi would probably say something like _the important thing is that we didn't make the goal and you both looked like idiots."_

"That mean you're admitting it was mine?"

Their eyes meet. 

"No way," Kise says, grinning, and Aomine kicks him in the ribs without any real force. "Ouch." 

"Maybe I _am_ gonna tell your fangirls you got a small dick."

"Ah, that's no fair," Kise says; he's really too hoarse to affect a good whine, so he just laughs instead. "Still probably won't leave you alone. That last shot you did – I wanna see it again, I can block it next time." He makes his eyes as wide and beseeching as he can, upside-down. "If I admit the pass was yours, can we play one more?"

Aomine makes a noise that's half a laugh and half a groan. "You're such a pain in the ass. C'mon, I'm done." 

Kise sits up, and the effort it requires finally resigns him to the fact that he's done, too. Aomine takes a swig from a water bottle and then passes it to him, stands up from the bench. Kise takes a long drink, sighs, and lets Aomine haul him to his feet.

* * *

It's dark by the time they finish tidying up. There's a satisfied dull ache in all Kise's muscles, and the evening air is fragrant. He breathes in deep, hears Aomine do the same.

Kise spends a lot of his time smiling – for photographers, for girls, for whoever's looking. It's still almost weird when it's so _effortless,_ when nobody can even see him, probably. 

"Hey, Aominecchi," he says, "Show me that shot again tomorrow, huh?"

Aomine laughs, low and easy, face hidden in the shadows. "Sure. Gonna be another ten years before you can block it, Kise."

"No way," Kise says, and not what he's thinking which is _that wouldn't be so bad, after all._


End file.
